Nuestro quiebre
by BelMatsuno
Summary: Ya no eran seis. Quizás nunca lo habían sido. Su mundo se había hecho pedazos y era imposible que se reconstruyera. A veces el abismo es más fuerte que nosotros [Oneshot feels] Una ligera mención de KaraTodo.


Miraba el techo de la habitación desde el colchón. Había mantenido la posición fetal en la cama, hasta que su brazo derecho comenzó a dolerle de tanto que lo aplastaba.

Le dolían los ojos al igual que el corazón.

Sentía las mejillas entumecidas de tantas lágrimas que se habían deslizado por ellas.

Quería quedarse seco.

No quería seguir llorando, pero al parecer era lo único que sabía hacer desde que todo su mundo se había derrumbado.

Ya no eran seis.

Quizás nunca lo habían sido.

Todo era su culpa. Si él no se hubiera enamorado y casado con esa chica, entonces no se habría marchado de la casa, dejándolos como quintillizos. Si él no se hubiera ido, entonces Osomatsu quizás hubiera luchado más cuando lo atropellaron y quedó en coma.

Todomatsu lo sabía.  
Su hermano mayor había preferido la muerte antes que volver a una vida donde alguien le faltaba.

Aunque los cuatro estuvieran alrededor de la cama del hospital, gritándole que no se rindiera, que lo necesitaban, que lo querían... Simplemente se fue. Decidió irse.

Lo envidió. Sintió envidia desde lo más profundo del corazón.

Osomatsu partía por una cuestión de hermandad rota. Siempre había dependido de su puesto como el mayor de ellos y le era insoportable que su "unión" se rompiera, tal como aquella vez en la que Choromatsu consiguió un trabajo.

Pero, Totty quería marchar por otra razón.  
Su amor se había enamorado de otra persona y se había ido sin siquiera estar enterado de sus sentimientos.

Karamatsu era feliz mientras él estaba ahogándose en todas las palabras que nunca había dicho.

Su culpa.

Verdaderamente era su culpa.

Quizás si se hubiera confesado a tiempo, Karamatsu le habría dado una oportunidad. Siempre ponía a sus hermanos antes que a él y esa chica habría quedado en segundo plano.

Quizás, Osomatsu no habría muerto al no tener motivos para rendirse y entonces, Ichimatsu no se hubiera suicidado.

Habían pasado solo dos semanas desde la muerte del mayor, pero para Ichimatsu había sido eterno.

El mundo de protección y confort que era solo suyo se había roto. Eran sus hermanos quienes se lo daban, pero debían ser los cinco juntos. Sin Karamatsu y sin Osomatsu, al que veía como su ejemplo a seguir, no podía continuar.

Jyushimatsu fue el que lo encontró colgado esa tarde.

Él solo había ido a practicar béisbol, él no quería que su hermano se matara.

De seguro, si hubiera permanecido en casa con él, Ichimatsu no lo habría hecho.

El shock lo impactó con tanta fuerza que su mente se quebró. Su boca perdió su característica sonrisa hasta quedar en unos labios sellados y su mirada comenzó a ser opaca. El bate de béisbol cayó al suelo.

Niebla. Oscuridad.

Lo rodearon.

Lo consumieron.

Era un chico malo, era su culpa que Ichimatsu ya no estuviera con ellos.  
No había sabido cuidarlo. Él siempre lo cuidaba, lo protegía, ¿por qué no podía hacer lo mismo?

El dolor de su alma era tan grande que solo los gritos desesperados de Choromatsu y Todomatsu le hicieron darse cuenta de que se estaba clavando las uñas en los brazos hasta sangrar.  
Sus piernas también. Rasguños, sangre, golpes.

Merecía eso.  
Merecía todo lo malo.

Perdió el habla y ahora estaba encerrado en un centro de rehabilitación. Solo Choromatsu lo visitaba. Totty también debía de estar enojado con él.

Pero no. No era eso.

Solo se había rendido. El único que permanecía fuerte e intentaba sacarlos adelante era Choromatsu.

—Totty.

El menor giró la cabeza hacia la puerta, encontrando a su hermano con una bandeja en las manos. Había perdido la noción del tiempo hacia mucho, pero por el té y las galletitas supuso sería la tarde.

—Te traje la merienda—dijo, dejando la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa al lado de la cama. Luego, como siempre, se sentó cuidadosamente en el colchón y buscó su mirada.

Y como siempre, no la encontró.

Todomatsu había vuelto a ver el techo.

Su pecho se encogió. Odiaba verlo así. Odiaba verlos así. Acababa de visitar a Jyushimatsu y no había mejora alguna, sin mencionar que se había vuelto a dañar. Las enfermeras no podían ocultarle las nuevas vendas ni tampoco el sueño constante de su hermano ahora que le habían agregado más pastillas.

Era una tortura en vida. Sobre todo porque sus referentes ya no estaban. Osomatsu y Karamatsu habían sido unos hermanos mayores increíbles.

Rogaba que lo perdonaran.

Estaba haciendo lo mejor, pero jamás les llegaría a los talones.

—Totty, yo... S-Si necesitas algo o si solo quieres hablar...yo...yo estoy aquí.

 _Respóndeme._  
 _Demuéstrame que quieres salir de esto._

Sus ojos abandonaron solo un instante a su hermano para clavarse en el plato que le había dejado ese mediodía con los sándwiches. Intacto.

Si Todomatsu no volvía a probar bocado de cualquier cosa, iba a volverse loco.

—Totty...—Su mano no pudo evitar tomar una de las ajenas, encontrándola fría. Ni siquiera la entrelazaba con la suya. Solo se dejaba sujetar. Hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no llorar. Era obvio que Todomatsu estaba en una profunda depresión y si lo veía mal era probable que lo pusiera peor. Tenía que ser fuerte. Por él, por ellos—Totty, si comes algo, al menos la mitad, me dejarías muy tranquilo. Incluso puedo prepararte lo que tú prefieras. Pídeme lo que quieras. En serio, te daré todo lo que quieras. Solo... solo dímelo, por favor.

Quería llorar. Quería saber que sus palabras llegaban a su hermano, que realmente no estaba ausente.

Quería que Osomatsu o Karamatsu le dijeran que estaba haciéndolo bien. Que era un buen hermano mayor.

Pero solo recibía silencio.

 _Por favor no te rindas, Totty._

—No necesitas hablarme, si quieres incluso podrías escribirme algo. O escribir para ti. Te ayudaría. O puedo comprarte un libro, cualquiera. Te puedo comprar lo que quieras. Totty... te q-quiero, lo sabes, ¿no?

 _Perdón, Choromatsu-niisan._

—Me... me iré si quieres descansar, pero cualquier cosa puedes buscarme. Estaré siempre que me necesites, no importa que sea. E-Estoy aquí para ti.

 _Por favor, lucha. Por favor._

Quería dormir, quería llorar, quería que sus hermanos regresaran. Quería que su mundo volviera.

Quería que Todomatsu volviera a comer, que encendiera su smartphone que hacia semanas estaba apagado para ignorar la escala de mensajes que le dejaba su amigo. Quería que Jyushimatsu recobrara su sonrisa, su felicidad y ese brillo en sus ojos que siempre había querido proteger.

Quería que Ichimatsu y Osomatsu regresaran con ellos.

Quería que Karamatsu fuera feliz a su lado, que los prefiriera antes que a su mujer.

Las dos últimas eran imposibles, pero no podía evitar desearlas. Había mantenido la esperanza de que Karamatsu volviera en algún momento, sin embargo en su última llamada le había anunciado que sería padre...

No podía atentar contra su felicidad. Su libertad. Su próxima familia.

Él era feliz, como nunca lo había sido. No tenía porque tolerar que su hermano menor lo jodiera.

Las conversaciones eran tan falsas de su parte que se odiaba. Odiaba mentirle a Karamatsu, pero era por su bien. Su mundo era perfecto, no quería traerlo de nuevo a uno en el que nunca había sido feliz y que ahora estaba hecho pedazos.

Todomatsu estaba hecho pedazos, Jyushimatsu igual. Él comenzaba a fragmentarse también.

—Bueno... te dejo tranquilo...—dijo en voz baja. Le dio una pequeña caricia en el cabello y se levantó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Apoyó la espalda contra la madera y dejó arrastrar su espalda contra ella hasta quedar sentado.

Se abrazó a sus piernas, hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas y dejó correr las lágrimas en silencio.

Estaba al borde del abismo.

 _Alguien, por favor dígame que hacer._

* * *

 **La hermosa portada de este fanfic fue hecha por una de mis hermanitas, Karlita. Su usuario en Wattpad es terreDefeu**

 **Este oneshot nació en un momento muy fuerte para mí y fue mi manera de desahogarme. Afortunadamente, no he vuelto a sentirme así.**

 **Recuerden que pueden encontrar este fic y más en mi cuenta de Wattpad BelMatsuno**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 _Bel_


End file.
